The Twelfth Night
by Hell-homeofintegrity
Summary: Dean and Castiel are taking down the Christmas tree, it turns out the memories of Christmases past are too much for the Hunter (Destiel One-Shot)


**A/N: Hiya guys! Here is my contribution to the flood of Christmasy fics these holidays. Taking down the tree on the Twelfth night is a sacred tradition in my family and it inspired me to write a little something. Now for the purposes of this story, Castiel is not an Angel yet (I know I know but stay with me). This isn't supposed to be a serious story, just a little fun. So enjoy some sad fluff and Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't taken over the world just yet so no; I do not own Supernatural or any of these amazing characters. Yet.**

* * *

Dean's green eyes stared at the Christmas tree like it was his Everest. Castiel had guessed that taking down the decorations was going to be difficult for the Hunter, but he never knew that he would take it this hard.

Sam and Dean had decorated the tree on the first of December, as tradition demanded. Kevin and Castiel had stayed out of the way as the brothers worked. The Prophet had tried to explain the significance of the traditional to the perplexed ex-Angel, but eventually gave up in exasperation. Now the Twelve Night had finally rolled around and the bushy evergreen needed to be stripped and thrown away.

Dean let out a deep sigh, running his fingers through his brown hair and looked at Castiel for encouragement. The Hunter was struggling to contain his emotions, it had not been a good Christmas, and in fact it could not have been worse. Sam was gone, an Angel wearing him like a suit and Kevin was dead. Now all that remained of their group of friends was the Hunter and the ex-Angel.

The Hunter slowly began taking the ornaments off the tree and handing them to Castiel, who placed them gently in their boxes. Castiel noticed immediately that Dean was taking only the baubles and generic decorations down, leaving the ones of sentimental value hanging on the tree. When all but those remained, Dean carefully took the tinsel off, wrapping the rustling silver string into a coil and handing them over to be placed in the box. Then he moved on to the lights, he was making the job impossible but he didn't seem to have the resolve to take the other things off the tree.

He had almost taken off the lights when a small reindeer fell over one of the branches. "CATCH IT!" Dean yelled in panic, his arms tangled in wires. Castiel caught it with ease and held it out to the other man. He dropped the lights on the floor and cradled the reindeer in his arms like it was a newborn baby. "Sammy made this for me." Dean told the ex-Angel, his voice breaking. "When he was little, reindeer were his favourite." he took a shaky breath before handing it to Castiel. Who put it in its box gently.

Dean began singling out specific ornaments, handing them to Castiel. When they were all boxed up he wiped his eyes quickly. "Those were Kevin's." He explained quietly before turning back to the tree.

He pulled off a small black car and played with it in his fingers. He remembered when he first got it, before Dean knew it; he was being swept up in the memory.

"_Dean! Dean! Wake up, it's time for presents!" A five year old Sam shrieked excitedly, jumping on the sleeping form of his older brother. "Come on, Uncle Bobby says we can't open presents without you!"_

"_I'm up! I'm up!" Dean said grumpily, sitting up in bed. He put on his slippers and wrapped a jacket around himself. Suddenly he turned to his brother and grinned. "Last one down has to wash up the dishes after lunch!" He yelled and bolted through the door and hurried down the stairs._

_Sam ran down after his brother, squealing in delight as he rounded the corner and Dean picked him up by the arms. He swung the younger kid around laughing as the five year old giggled in joy. "Merry Christmas Sammy!" He yelled._

"_Merry Christmas Dean!" Sam shouted back. Soon the kid got too heavy and Dean put him down on the ground. Sam tugged at his jacket and pulled Dean down to eye level. "I got you an extra present." He whispered, in the tone all kids had when they wanted to share something secret. "Don't tell Uncle Bobby." Sam unfurled his small fist to reveal a Christmas tree decoration. It was shaped like the Impala they had spent most of their life in._

_Dean picked up the ornament and slid it in his pocket. "I love it Sammy." He told the younger sibling as he smiled. Then he slowly pressed his finger to his lips, "Not a word okay? Our little secret."_

_Sam grinned, overjoyed at the thought of having something just between his brother and him. "Our little secret." He whispered back. He grabbed his brother's hand and led him to the tree._

Dean gasped for air as tears ran down his cheeks. Clutching the car to his chest he fell on his knees in front of the tree. He bowed his head under the weight of his misery and let out a sob. He felt the presence of his Angel behind him and he turned, burying his face into the other man's chest.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." Castiel crooned softly, stroking the Hunter's hair to comfort him.

"I can't do it Cas." Dean sobbed. "I can't live like this, without him, I can't."

Castiel pulled the Hunter into a hug and looked down at those desperate green eyes. He leaned forward and without thinking pressed his lips down on Dean's mouth. Dean stiffened in response, but as the kiss lengthened he relaxed. His arms snaked around the neck of the ex-Angel and his hands threaded through the man's black hair. Now it was Castiel clinging to Dean in desperation, he didn't want the kiss to end.

The broke apart, Castiel lifted a finger and traced Dean's lips. The green eyes were still shiny with tears, but they now were captured by the gaze of blue ones. "Everything is going to be fine." Castiel promised.

Dean kissed him fiercely and for one perfect moment, the tree, the bunker, Sam, Kevin, they were all forgotten. The once Angel had for a fraction of a second, healed the Hunter's heart. And it gave him hope, because if it could be fixed for a fleeting moment, then it eventually could be whole again.


End file.
